


That Troublesome Reincarnation Thing

by Emerald_Time



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Multi, OC, SI-OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Time/pseuds/Emerald_Time
Summary: Our wonderful and potty-mouthed protagonist (SI-OC) gets reborn into the Naruto world. There are a few problems, one of which includes this other ninja-in-training that (s)he was sure did not exist in the original canon.Let's see if I can pull this off and not have it end up as a complete disaster, ne?





	1. The Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Swearing
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m only borrowing this world, the only thing I own are the OCs.
> 
> Enjoy!

X__x

 _Oh God! Please be the Harry Potter World, please be the Harry Potter World. I know I asked to be reincarnated with all my memories, but please, please, please let me not be where I think I am._ I peeked an eye open, nope, the metal headband did not disappear. _Oh. My. Fucking–_ I forcefully cut off my thoughts there. I did not want to piss off any God(s) in case they decided they wanted me to grow up in ROOT, next.

       That’s right, I was in _fucking_ Naruto. Not even One Piece or Inuyasha or any other anime…well, okay, I would be panicking twice as much if I was reborn into the Attack on Titan storyline or Tokyo Ghoul or even… okay, so it could’ve been a lot worse than Naruto, and on the plus side, I was in Konoha (or downside, knowing all the shit Danzo gets up to).

       Ugh, I can’t believe I was reborn into the Fitness Club of Doom. Seriously, I hate exercise, and now my survival literally depends on it. Whose brilliant idea was this!?

       I know I asked to be reborn with my memories intact, but I wanted to go to the Harry Potter World! There couldn’t have actually been a mix-up. I mean, Harry Potter and Naruto have nothing in common!

       Sure, there’s a grandfatherly figure that dies which pushes the abused young protagonist to go on a journey to defeat the great evil being who wants to destroy him; and yes, his best friend/almost-brother leaves him, but then comes to his senses and comes back to play a key role in helping the protagonist defeat the evil, and making way for the protagonist to live a happily ever after with the girl that had a crush on him since childhood, while his best friends marry each other…

       Seriously though, ninjas and wizards have nothing in common, I mean one uses a magical energy from their bodies to do amazing feats that defy the laws of physics and the other uses… a magical… energy from… their bodies…

       Oh God.

 _Fuck_. 

_Me._

       The only thing I can hope for at this point in time was that I wasn’t an Uchiha. As much as I’d like a Sharingan (a cheater’s dream, seriously, the memorization powers alone were enough to make me want one), the family drama was just not worth it. Offering up a last prayer: _please let me be an Akimichi, please let me be an Akimichi, please, please, please!_

       I opened my eyes again; this time ready to take in the face behind that stupid headband.

X__x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun. Dun. Duuuun. Ok, I know I shouldn’t be writing a new story, but in my defense, it just wrote itself! Yeah…so, lately, I’ve basically been going through one story after another of SI-OCs in various fandoms (there are a lot of good ones) and I really wanted to write one while I was still editing AIE for grammar and stuff (seriously, the chapter lengths for that one is giving me hell; fun to read long chapters, editing? Not so much), so yeah, expect a massive update for that one, maybe January? Late January.
> 
> Anyways, updates for this one will be sporadic (as inspiration comes). I’ve decided I’m going to make this into a drabble series because that way I can update faster and not have the pressure to write a certain amount like AIE.


	2. The Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Swearing
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m only borrowing this world, the only thing I own are the OCs.
> 
> Enjoy!

X__x

       Blue eyes greeted me. They were set in a smiling face mere inches away from my own (which was the only reason I could see it; my eyesight right now was pretty awful). I only had time to register blond hair before I was transferred over to another pair of arms. I felt panic, oh God, was that Minato? AM I NARUTO?! I can’t be FUCKING NARUTO! THE WORLD LITERALLY DEPENDS ON HIM!

       Kind brown eyes met my own, halting my panicked thoughts. A rush of love and affection filled me as I looked into those eyes. It was cheesy, and stupid, and who the hell falls in love at first sight? But as the woman above me smiled, I felt safe, and warm, and protected, and all those mushy feelings. It was so stupid, but I couldn’t help it; I gurgled happily at her and she laughed. She said something in words that I couldn’t understand, but it made me happy just to hear her voice. 

       This was... my mom. 

       With that ground-breaking realization, I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. She had brown eyes and brown hair from what I could see. That was definitely not Kushina. I could relax. This world didn’t depend on me being an idiotic sweetheart to save them.

 _Not every blond-haired blue-eyed man is Minato._ I had to remember that. The man from earlier could have just been a friend or family member, there was no reason to think that even if I was born in the Naruto world that my parents were ninja, they could easily be civilians. Just because I was reincarnated (and retained my memories from my previous life) didn’t mean I was going to be someone important. I could just as well be born to cannon fodder shinobi if I had to be born into a ninja family.

       With that happy thought, I went back to sleep. If I had stayed awake, I may have noticed another man coming in through the window of the hospital room. I would have noticed the same kind of love reflected in his black eyes, but more prominently, I would have noticed the two scars that lined his tanned face. The slouched posture, the way he greeted his wife with a kiss, then took me in his arms, looking at me like his whole world was before him… Unfortunately, I wouldn’t see him until the next time I awoke.

       The next time I was conscious, I would realize that this was Shikaku Nara and that my mother was Yoshino Nara. And that, no, I had not been born to cannon fodder shinobi. Yikes.

X__x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another update and it's barely been 24 hrs?


	3. The Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Character Death, bit of crude language.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m only borrowing this world, the only thing I own are the OCs.
> 
> Enjoy!

X__x

       I wasn’t surprised at how easy the acceptance of where I was and what had happened to me came. I didn’t even have to see the Hokage Mountain to believe where I was. It wasn’t hard for me to believe that fantasy worlds existed. I’d always thought of the universe existing in infinite forms. That when writers created these worlds, they were getting a glimpse into these other universes where such worlds existed; and that each world had something different happen in their pasts to create what they were now.

       So, seeing the metal headband with the symbol of Konoha, I only briefly entertained the thoughts of cosplay, but quickly disregarded it. It wasn’t because I wanted the Naruto world to be real (even if a naïve stupid part of me was excited to be born into a place where assassins were the norm ( _ninja!_ )), but because I could feel a flowing warmth inside of me. Something that I had never felt before. The metal headband, plus the strong arms that held me, and the flowing warmth? Yeah, I figured I could believe where I was and how I got there. And, well if I was horribly wrong and that “flowing warmth” was my own piss in a diaper, well then, no one had to know my thoughts but me.

       As for my death and subsequent reincarnation, well… 

       I didn’t really mind death. It was just something that happened. I didn’t want to die but I didn’t necessarily care that I did. Maybe it was because I looked at death as an escape from my boring life rather than something terrifying. I didn’t know what happened in death, no one truly does, but for me, I had always believed in reincarnation (and this just proves my theory). I always figured Heaven and Hell would get overly crowded one day, and they would have to just start recycling souls at one point or another.

       Anyways, in order to be reincarnated, I had to die first (duh). My death wasn’t some glorious thing, I didn’t sacrifice myself to save another life, I didn’t go out taking down some thugs in a bank robbery or dying a soldier’s death in a war. No. I died on my 23rdbirthday because some asshole decided I made a good target for a mugging. Ha! Jokes on him, I only had about three dollars in my purse and a prepaid card that I hadn’t loaded in months!

       Although, I did feel bad for my parents. No parent should see their child die before them, but I was selfish enough to be relieved that I hadn’t had to bury them, either. My only hope is that they can be happy after they’re done mourning. Even if I’m not there with them, I want my parents to be happy.

       Thinking back on the feelings I felt in my new mom’s arms, I couldn’t help but feel guilty. Did I have a right to enjoy my life when my parents were heartbroken? Whether by choice or force, I knew I would have to move on. I could only hope my parents did the same.

       I knew from their views on death that they would believe that I would be okay, but it still hurts when someone dear leaves you, no matter your views or rationalization, it doesn’t change the fact that the person you love is no longer there.

       I sniffled a little as silent tears escaped me. I hated crying, but… maybe just this once, I’d let it out.

       So, I did.

       Long and loud. 

       I was gathered into warm arms, checked over for injuries and other things, offered food, toys, everything my new parents could think of. I didn’t stop. I cried and cried, until my tears were exhausted. Just as the sun was peeking in through the windows of my nursery, I fell asleep. My tiny body exhausted from the night of crying.

_Mom, Dad, wherever you are, please know that I’m okay and that I love you._

X__x

The Death 

X__x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically two drabbles mashed together because individually they were too short, and I didn’t want to upload just those tiny bits. That’s why the beginning and end titles are different.


	4. The Identity Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Swearing

X__x

       The realization hit me like an out of control train flying off a cliff barreling straight into my head. I was Shikamaru Nara.

 _I_ was _Shikamaru_ Nara.

       I was Shikamaru. _Fucking._ Nara.

       Holy. Shit.

       I had no problem being a Nara, in fact, after the Akimichi, the Nara would’ve been my second choice if I had to be born into one of the major clans. The Nara were intelligent and easy-going. You couldn’t make a Nara do anything they didn’t want to (in theory).

       Since the Nara were a clan known for their intelligence, my fast development rate compared to other kids would be put down to inherited genius. I didn’t know if the entire clan was as smart as Shikaku and Shikamaru or if it was something exclusive to Shikaku’s bloodline, but either way, I wouldn’t stand out.

       I didn’t even mind being a boy. Yeah, go figure. The first time I felt a pressure against my thigh, I freaked out. Sure, I was a girl in my past life, but I was a total tomboy. Male or female didn’t hold much weight for me. And I sure as hell wasn’t about to complain about not having a period once puberty hit, ninja meds or not.

       However. This didn’t mean that I wanted to take the place of another character. Especially one that was going to be in charge of battle tactics. What did I know about strategy?  I didn’t want to be a main character. I didn’t want to be _this_ character, especially. I knew Shikamaru didn’t play a very big role until after the Chunin Exams, but I had only a vague idea about his role in Shippuden. Wasn’t he some sort of strategist integral to defeating Kaguya or something? Maybe it was Obito? Madara? I was pretty sure that he basically took over for Shikaku as Jōnin Commander sometime during the war.

       Merlin’s saggy balls – wait, I was in Naruto – _Shodai’s_ saggy balls was I going to doom the world if I didn’t live up to Shikamaru’s role? I didn’t want to be responsible for the world ending because I couldn’t come up with a decent strategy!

       Do you know what a baby does when they’re overwhelmed with emotion? They cry.

       I hated crying. It didn’t matter that I was a baby, that I couldn’t really control my body’s responses to distress. I was crying, and I wanted it to stop.

       I couldn’t. Distress gave away to frustration, and my response? Yup, you guessed it, more crying!

       Gah!

       I was gathered into warm arms once more. My parents went through the whole routine, checking for injuries, offered food, toys, singing… nothing. My tiny body finally gave away to exhaustion and I slipped into a deep sleep.

       Somewhere in the back of my mind, I felt guilty for worrying my new parents, but how could I tell them that I could doom the world if I wasn’t smart enough?

X_x


	5. The Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: None.

X__x

       I admit, I was confused.

       Now, hear me out. When I first realized where I was, I felt emotions that if I were a newborn baby, I would never have felt. That meant that while _I_ was not familiar with my new mother, my body and subconscious were. I could see, admittedly not very far, but everything was not a blur. I could see quite a few inches in front of my face with clarity. I could hear fairly well, and I had some form of control over my vocal cords.

       Newborn babies did not automatically come out with such developed senses. This led me to believe that I did not gain awareness from the moment I was born, but rather a couple of weeks to two months later. And therein lay my confusion. I was sure that Shikamaru was not much older than Naruto, three months tops.

       Me? I could crawl, I had gained control over my limbs and could move about fairly easily and I was sure that at least four months had passed since that first day. I may not be fluent in Japanese, but I knew a couple of key words, enough to pick out how long it has been when I started to crawl (thank you anime and fanfiction). I was also able to pick up names, hence why I was sure my parents were Yoshino and Shikaku Nara and that yes, I was the son of the clan head. I, much to my irritation, was mainly called by pet names, or if my name came up, it was always, “Shi-chan” (or “Shika-kun” if I was getting scolded – hey, I was a baby and bored, I wasn’t even willing to curb my natural curiosity) never my full name, so there was never any guarantee that I was Shikamaru, but if I was…

       Where was the Kyuubi? Why didn’t it attack?

       And if I wasn’t… What happened to him? Yoshino and Shikaku didn’t look old enough to be having a child in their later adult years. They actually looked pretty young. So, was I Shikamaru’s older brother then?

       I would be lying if I didn’t feel relief. However, as happy as I was to not have the world depend on my limited abilities in tactics, I was also a little apprehensive. I didn’t remember Shikamaru having an older sibling. Was he introduced later in the story? I couldn’t have been younger because most of the time that I spent at home, I never saw another child. It was just me, mom, and dad.

       So… was I one of the babies that died during the Kyuubi attack? Would Danzo kidnap me to take me into his shady organization during the chaos of it?

       Oh boy, that relief sure didn’t last long.

X_x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I’ve been planning this pretty much from the beginning. As amusing as it would be to insert myself in Shikamaru’s place, I didn’t just want to follow canon, just with Team Ten as the focus, thus: Shika’s older brother. No worries, his name will be revealed soon enough. And another surprising feature will be added. I can’t wait!


	6. The Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: None
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m only borrowing this world, the only thing I own are the OCs.
> 
> Enjoy!

X__x

       Teething. Oh, how I loathe this stage of life. After my Identity Crisis (because yes, it deserves to be capitalized; the world could’ve ended up in ruins! Ruins, I tell ya!), I decided to take a wait and watch type of approach. Obviously, I shouldn’t jump to conclusions, it’ll just start me crying again, ugh.

       Grr!

       I gnawed harder on the ring of the kunai shaped teething thing that Yoshino (new-mom) had stuffed into my mouth when I wouldn’t stop whining. I was sure I was annoying her (I was annoying me!) but she didn’t so much as blink, only kept smiling and humming as she went about her work (and, okay, she didn’t stuff it in my mouth as much as she had held it out to me, and I had done the stuffing; new mom is very patient). It didn’t hurt in the sense that it was painful like an open wound, more like the annoyance of a prolonged pinch. And itchy. My gums itched constantly.

       This is why people aren’t supposed to be conscious during their early years. I didn’t cry, but I made my displeasure known through whining and aggressively rolling around the house. Although, I had the feeling that Shikaku (new-dad) was simply amused as he watched me roll passed him.

       Yes, that’s right. I rolled. I didn’t want to crawl, and my muscles were too weak to actually walk properly, so I rolled. I liked rolling, it was fun, and it kept me distracted. I was possibly the most animated Nara baby to ever be born in the Nara Clan.

       Before I could roll away further, I was picked up by a pair of strong arms and cradled against a muscular chest. When I looked back to the floor, I realized that I’d nearly made it to the door. I eyed it contemplatively then looked back to my dad. He seemed to realize the challenge in my gaze because he smirked and walked back towards where the shogi board was set up.

       Normally, I’m very much an inside person, but 1) I was a baby, 2) My mouth was annoying me, 3) I needed some kind of stimulation – mostly mental, but I couldn’t get that because I was a kid and I didn’t know the language, so I would settle for physical stimulation.

       Which meant: getting out that door.

X__x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who have commented/subscribed/gave kudos to this story. Thanks for giving it a chance.


End file.
